A Moonlit Waltz
by TheLonelyInquisitor
Summary: :Hey guys, I finally decided to actually post one of my stories !: An assassin is sent from a mysterious agency, contracted to none other than Ciel Phantomhive himself. But will she be able to get to him? That's something we'll both need to find out. Also, I might make this a mature story, with all the lovely blood and gore. Just a warning.
1. Chapter 1

As the moon rose to its peak in the night sky, a time when the creatures of day were asleep, a woman was walking through the forest. A long, black cloak hid her body from prying eyes. Farther up, a clearing stood, moonlight lighting it up. Catching sight of the clearing, she quickened her pace to a swift jog as she hurried to it.

The clearing was huge, a slight hill in the middle. On the hill, stood a manor, the moon casting it in a glow, highlighting its magnificent splendor. Its gardens were perfect, the grass covering the area was a bright green. Luna moths glowed under this haunting light, their grace taking the woman's breath away.

She stopped at the edge of the clearing, casting a wary glance around to the shadows. As she stepped closer, keeping her pace a steady, quiet speed, a window on the second floor opened and a figure peered out. It made her uneasy and she quickly moved to hide in the shadows of a rose bush. She watched the window, silently waiting for the figure to go back inside and shut it. Once they did, she moved away from the bush, a thorny branch catching the end of her cloak.

"Honestly…...", she spoke in a soft, urgent voice. She struggled against the branch for a moment, before reaching down to try and break it, pricking her hands on the thorns. "Ow! Oh come on, you blasted branch…...Release me~!"

Unable to break it, or free herself after a few moments, she pulled the cloak off and stepped away from the bush. As she did so, the moon caught her snow-white hair in it light, causing it to look like it was glowing gently, almost like the Luna moths around her. She glanced down, adjusting her dark brown leather bodice, and quickly checking the laces of her black boots, before making a stealthy dash to the side of the manor.

As she approached it, she slowed her pace, scanning the building for an easy way inside. Vines grew along a pillar, looking promising. She approached them, giving a gentle tug. They pulled away from the pillar, making her sigh in annoyance. She continued her search looking for anything. An open window or even basement access, such as a cellar gate.

"A door is too….open. But everyone else He has sent has never come back...', she thought to herself as she pulled her hair into a loose braid, 'Hm…Oh! What if do use the door….maybe pretend I'm lost…or that I'm being chased….Then they'll let me in, and I won't have to worry about sneaking in~! Yeah….That'll work…It has to.'

She crept around to the front, stepping to the front door. She gave one last look around, taking a deep breath before knocking loudly.

'Who would even be awake right now, I'm not sure…..But someone has to be…'. As she thought this, the door opened, revealing a man clad in a butler's uniform. He stared down at her curiously.

"May I help you~?", he spoke in a deep voice that was smooth as silk. It almost made her forget her plan.

"Ah…y-yes, I got lost in the forest…..Please sir…..I need a place to stay, just for the night!", she begged him, putting on a desperate façade. "I can pay if I must…..But I'm not sure where I am…", her voice cracked at the end, as she quickly started to tear up, amping up her performance.

It seemed to work, at the butler sighed softly, stepping aside. "Alright, My Lady…. But do keep in mind. Your stay is very temporary. If the Lord wishes you to be gone in the morning, then I will not fight the matter, and will escort you out.".

It was then did she look him in the face. He was handsome, almost unnaturally so. His eyes shined a vivid garnet red as she peered down at her, in almost a predatory way. His calmness unnerved her a bit as she stepped into the manor.

"Thank you, sir….I promise I will be no trouble…..I greatly appreciate your Lord's generosity….", she lied, keeping up her façade. It was then did a pain in her hand catch her attention, reminding her od the small injuries the rose bush had brought her. "Oh…my hand got hurt while I was in the forest….Could I perhaps run it under some water…?".

She looked back up at him, her green eyes meeting his for a fleeting moment, before his drifted to her hand. "That will be no trouble.", he almost whispered to her, "Follow me, I'll take you to one of the guest room.". He started to walk, motioning her with his hand.

"Oh, okay!" She trailed after him, as we started to ascend the main stairs. "If I may, who lives here, mister…?" She questioned innocently, with a false smile.

"Michaelis. As for who lives here, that would be the Earl Phantomhive.".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Realization

Her eyes widened in shock, and she stumbled back in fear. "Phan…tom..hive….!?", her words were laced with fear. "Oh…oh my…I hadn't realized...!"

The butler turned as she stumbled, catching her arm. "Are you alright, Miss? Is something wrong?" His voice caused her mind to swim, caused her to wonder if he knew her true purpose of her visit.

"I..I'm fine…..It's nothing! I just thought of something unsettling, that's all…" She spoke, her voice cracking in an unconvincing way. Her white hair fell slightly in her face as she looked up at him. "But….thank you for catching me, Mr. Michaelis."

He nodded slightly, brushing her hair from her face. "Very well, let's get you to your room then.". His voice gave her no hints of any deception, and she continued to follow him.

As they walked, she spoke again, hesitantly. "Aren't you going to ask who I am? Surely you don't let just anyone in without knowing who they are…".

His answer made her ivory skin grow even paler, her eyes widening in horror. "Ah, but did you truly think we didn't know who you were, Miss Riahda? We were expecting a….representative.. of your organization to drop by. My master made me do extensive research on every member. You, the only woman, are recognizable. With your snow white hair and striking eyes, it'd be very difficult to mistake you for anyone else.". He looked back at her, his face smug, his voice dripping with an unknown emotion. Was it amusement? She didn't know.

Riahda stood still, frozen. "But…how….!? For you to get all of that information….it would take months…even years! What in the blazes are you…!? Wait….you aren't taking me to my room…are you..?" His smirk unnerved her even more, causing her to take a step away from him. "You…You aren't human are you…!?".

Sebastian fully turned to her, still smirking. "Well, I have my ways of getting information. As you can see, I'm simply one Hell of a butler. I am leading you to your room, but, you are not allowed to leave this manor. The Young Lord has requested for me to keep you in your room until he decides what to do with you. Whatever he chooses to do, I can assure you, it will be better than where you are now."

She spoke, her voice quiet but gradually getting louder, spiking with passion. "I'm not allowed to leave…? But….What about the Director…..What will he think!? I AM HIS BEST ASSASSIN. You can't just keep me here! He needs me…..!". She lunged at him, pulling a dagger from it's sheath at her waist. "I refuse to allow you to interfere with my mission~!".

Before she could strike him, he had grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her back. "I suggest you refrain from attempting to resist. I think it's obvious now that your suspicions are correct, yes? I am not human. But, unfortunately for you, now you truly cannot leave. Not alive, at least. Now. Are you going to comply, or must I use force. It would be quite rude of me to harm a lady, but I will if I must."

She growled slightly, struggling against his grip. "I can't believe you! Did you just threaten to kill me!? You claim to be a butler, yet you threaten me~!"


End file.
